The Eyes of a Soldier
by Cat488
Summary: I know, I know. This is a very verry very common plot. But i couldn't resist! Alex is in danger, and the K Unit has come to the rescue. How will they react when they find out that child they knew has changed more than they could ever of imagined.
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody. This is my first Alex Rider fic, so go easy on me! The prologue's real short, and I'm sorry. Hopefully it'll get better:)**

Wolf stared at the boy.

He was Cub. Wolf was sure of it.

But other than the similar frame, there was nothing in common with the broken boy laying in his arms and the fierce kid back at training camp.

The boy was shaking. Even as he was unconscious. Blood soaked through his clothes and his face was pale and thin.

Wolf checked his pulse.

Weak.

This was bad.

Very bad.

They needed to find Snake.

No time.

No way out.

Whispers? Foot steps?

The SAS unit leader swallowed and clutched the limp and clod body tighter.

The door slowly opened.

Wolf prepared for the worst.

**Do you guys think I should continue this? If so, review and say so!**


	2. Curiousity Killed The Cat

"Do you even know where we are?"

"Eagle, shut up. We're on a _rescue _mission." Eagle's jaw snapped shut. Ben sighed. He hadn't meant to snap at his teammate. The truth was, he really didn't know where they were. And that was not good. Especially since they had lost contact with the rest of the unit. Not to mention they were no where near finding Alex and Wolf. They had been walking through this dumb tunnel for the whole night already, and they were cranky, starving, and sleep deprived. It wasn't that hard to loose one's temper at the moment.

"Sorry." Ben offered his teammate a smile, which he willingly returned. Now was not the time to be fighting over something dumb like that. They were on a mission, one that they had to succeed on. _Had_ to.

Eagle, on the other hand, was not trained like Fox. He couldn't control his emotions, and right now, that seemed like his biggest problem. He couldn't understand how Fox could just… act like that. Well, the worry was written all over his face, but the _control_ he had. God, this was one of the few times Eagle was glad Fox was a MI6 agent.

"Eagle." The man looked over at his teammate to see him crouched behind a garbage bin. Following him, the two watched as a group of men, big and burly, walked pass them. It wasn't until they were almost gone that Eagle noticed the patches they wore on their arms. _Scorpia._ _Bingo. _He looked back at Fox, who nodded as the two snuck into the shadows.

**Ignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreakline**

It had been a mission. Just a mission. And he had succeeded, just like every other mission he had been put through. But he had been stupid. He had been a _kid. _A stupid kid who was dumb enough to go further than asked. He had been curious. So dumbly curious. He should have known better. He wasn't a kid, and he hadn't been one in a long time now. So why had he decided to look further into the headquarters? _Scorpia's_ headquarters? Alex didn't know. He couldn't think anymore. His senses were getting fuzzier by the minute. And just as his mind was about to slip into the welcoming darkness, a muffled "Cub!" rang through his ears. _Wonder who that could be…_

**Ignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreakline**

"_Where is he?" _Hawk asked in a half annoyed, half worried, manner. It was bad enough being put in a unit with Wolf. Now they were in the middle of Scorpia's headquarters, lost, and had just discovered that their oh so wonderful leader had decided to go missing? This day was just getting better and better. The burly man turned to face the man behind him, who was frowning as he talked on his walkie talkie. Hawk tapped him on the shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"Still no signal from Wolf." Snake sighed. All that talk about "sticking together" was pointless now. The four of them would just have to keep on looking, and hopefully, Wolf would be with Cub by then. Just a couple hours ago, they had been sent a message from M16 telling them that the "lost agent" had been Cub all along. To say it helped at all would have been lying.

Worse off, this was their first mission with Hawk, and they were already screwing up. Now, he had nothing against the man. But this did not apply to the rest of the unit. It was an understatement to say the they had all gotten off the wrong foot. Never the less, that might have been the reason Wolf was missing right now. But the reason was unimportant. Both of them would get the lecture they deserved once they got back to Brecon Beacons. Right now, they had a mission to complete.

"Hey, Snake? Where's Eagle and, er…Fox?"

Correction, they were _all _going to get the lecture that they did or did not deserve once, or more correctly, if, they got back to Brecon Beacons.

**I apologize for how long this has taken. Truthfully, I wasn't even thinking of continuing. Not because of the lack of response. Because you were all great…but because I'd lost interest in Alex Rider. Completely. I still don't know whether or not I want to continue. Just wanted to see who was still interested.**


	3. And Action

**Yay, I'm on a roll today :D Finished another edited chapter of "Betrayal" amdnow updated this fic! *does Happy Dance Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I think it's a lot longer than what I usually write, so hopefully you'll all like it!**

_A broken scream slipped from his lips as another jolt shot through his fragile body. _

_And then another._

_And another._

_And another._

_The pain was unbearable. He couldn't take it. He was so tired of the hurt. Tired of everything. He wanted it to stop. Just…to stop._

_"Are you done already, Rider? I thought you'd have a bit more in you."_

_Another jolt. This time worse. Longer, harder, more painful._

_"Did you like that? Did you? That's what naughty boys get when they look at things they aren't supposed to look at."_

_His eyesight was getting fuzzy. So was his hearing, in fact. The boys head dropped a bit, but just as quick as the next jolt, shot straight back up, his neck arching with it._

_" You've caused me a lot of trouble, Rider. Your'e not getting away this time. We're going to have so much fun."_

_It took all of his mind strength to not whimper._

**Ignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreakline**

"Okay, when I count to three, we break this door open. Got it?"

"Got it."

The two of them had been walking for a while now without the rest of their unit. Snake had realized that the only way for them to get back on track was to stick to their mission, to find Cub, and hope that the rest of their unit was with him. He didn't like leaving Fox and Eagle behind, but they were SAS soldiers. They could take care of themselves. For the time being, anyway.

When they had come to what seemed like the basement, both him and Hawk had been anxious. The agent who had briefed them had said that the files Cub had been sent for were near there. They could only hope that they were close to him. From the urgency of the mission, Snake assumed that Cub wouldn't be in good condition when they found him. That was why he had to be there. He was the medic, and whether they had liked it or not, Cub had been K Unit's fifth member. And once in K Unit, always in K Unit, even if they had treated him like crap in the past. Snake swore that if they all got out safe, he was going to make sure everyone apologized to Cub. And they would. Everything would be fine. Now, the door.

"We don't know if it might trigger an alarm if we break it open. We should probably find out more first."

"No need, my man." Snake raised an eyebrow at the casuality, but looked at where Hawk was pointing at. The door had already been broken into. That was good. It could be one of their own. Cub, or Wolf, or Fox and Eagle. All of them, hopefully, though unlikely.

"Come on." His teammate slid past him and quietly pushed open the door. God, what a moron! If there were Scorpia agents down there, then…"

"Hawk! You idiot! Get back here!" Snake hissed, but was ignored. He was going to kill them all when they got home. With a curse, the man quietly followed behind.

Bam.

**Ignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreakline**

The two of them shouldn't be here. They were off track. They should have been looking for Cub, and the rest of their unit. But no. Instead, they were spying on Scorpia agents. The only thing that kept the two there was the hope that those agents would be able to take them to there destination. They had to face the truth. They were lost. They were freaking SAS soldiers, and they were lost. The only thing that could save them was this.

"Okay. So, here's the plan. We sneak towards them. Catch one of them while the others don't notice, and make sure he tells us exactly what we want. Got it?" Fox had actually just came up with the plan right now, but desperate times called for desperate measures. The plan was too risky for Fox's liking, but they really didn't have much choice.

"Got it, captain." Eagle grinned. It was nice working with Fox, like the old days. The plan itself, however, was as risky as plans got. If they failed, well, Eagle was never one for 'ifs'.

"Let's get going."

"Right." The adrenaline was building inside him quickly as Fox followed behind Eagle now. It had been a while since they had worked together, but the teamwork from before hadn't gone old at all. Fox had been excited to work with K Unit again. He just wished it hadn't been for a rescue mission. Especially for Cub. Right now though, Fox needed to concentrate. They didn't have time. The longer they took to find Alex, the more danger they were all in. The two crept against the cold walls, making hardly any sound as they treaded towards their target. It was all business now. A corner here, a corner there. Down the stairs, and the target was locked. He'd leave the rest to Eagle. After all, his teammate was one of the best snipers he knew.

In a matter of seconds, Eagle reached out and grabbed the man before he could utter a word. A hit to the back, and a secure grasp on the neck, and they were done.

"Arms up!" Eagle hissed, as he easily held his gun beside the man's head.

Something was wrong though. That had been too easy. Scorpia agents shouldn't have such slow reactions.

Bam.

**Alright. I've got a question for you all. Do you want this fic to focus more on Alex, or K Unit? Truthfully, I think I already know what I want, but I just wanna know what you guys think. who knows, I might change my mind if enough people want the other. Anyways, let me know, and next chappie I'll let you know what I wanted, and then what I've decided on. Toodles!**


	4. Reunions

**Well, thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it! I'm sorry it took this long for me to update, but, well, I'm sure you don't want to read my on going list of excuses. So let's just get to the chapter ****J**** Hopefully it's long enough.**

"Hawk!"

Adrenaline shot through his legs as he heard the gun shot. Snake was a soldier. A well trained one at that. But he was an even more well trained medic. Medic's and soldier's had different instincts. If you were a full out soldier, like Wolf, for example, your first instinct after hearing a gun shot would be to fire. Shoot first, ask questions later. If you had, even the tiniest portion of a medic in you, like Snake, for example, your first instinct would be to get to the person who got shot. The wounded came first. You could let the others handle the target. That was why SAS soldiers moved as a unit. Unfortunately, the other half of his unit had disappeared, leaving him with both the jobs of a soldier and a medic.

Luckily, Snake didn't have time to think too much. If he thought, then he'd hesitate. A split second of hesitation during a mission could get yourself and your teammates killed.

"Hawk?" God, how in the world did the idiot not get binned? Snake moved faster down the stairs, reaching another door.

Stepping towards it, he noticed he was stepping in liquid.

Blood.

Snake swore under his breathe, and walked in, gun ready at hand.

"Don't shoot!"

**Ignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreakline**

"Move another inch and your little friend over here is as good as dead."

Shit.

Ben hesitated, but didn't move.

Eagle grunted as the man currently holding him in a headlock tightened his grip.

"Easy there, man. Not moving. See?" Ben held his hands a bit higher to prove his point.

"Put down the gun."

"Okay, putting down the gun."

"Do it!"

"Okay, okay! Gun put down."

Ben was a former SAS soldier. He should have been used to these situations. But having not been on the field for so long…this was tricky. Especially with Eagle being held hostage. It was his fault. He had made the wrong decision. He had been too careless. He had made a mistake. Of course Scorpia agents were way too well trained to fall for a stupid trick.

As he slowly laid his gun on the floor, his eyes darted to Eagle's. The man was pale and obviously in pain. Dropping his eyes a bit lower, Snake saw the blood dripping from Eagle's shoulder. Not good. But not life threatening. For now.

"Move back."

He moved back.

"Further!"

The man that had previously been their target was now back on his feet, rubbing his own shoulder from Eagle's previous assault. He was short and muscular, with almost his entire body covered in gear, as was all the other Scorpia agents they saw earlier. The man was smiling, picking up Ben's gun from the floor.

The other man, who had been hiding behind the doors next to them, had Eagle in a headlock and was pointing his gun at his hostage also.

Like they weren't already completely screwed.

"Alright guys. You have my gun. You have my partner. Now what?"

Two sets of white teeth shone in the dim room.

"Now we wait."

**Ignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreakline**

The scene in front of him was…well, it was a surprise.

Hawk was pinned to the ground. Snake had been about to shoot, but, well, when someone says, "Don't shoot.", you kind of try not to shoot.

It was a good thing he didn't. He wasn't a specialized sniper, like Eagle, but he had a good shot. Good enough to have killed Wolf right there and then if he had pulled the trigger.

Thank god it was Wolf Hawk had found.

"Wolf! You idiot! You scared us half to death!" the medic hissed, not really caring that his other idiotic teammate was still on the ground. He was about to say more, when the amount of blood on the ground caught him off guard.

Of course, by then, Snake's medic instincts took over and his eyes quickly darted to the source.

God. _Cub. _The boy was looking more fragile then ever before. Unconscious and bloody. More bloody than Snake had thought possible for a fourteen year old boy.

He needed to think straight. No emotions, no hesitations. He was the medic after all.

_Breathe Snake. Check his breathing. His heart beat. You don't have enough equipment to fix this…mess, but you need to stop the bleeding. Like, right now._

Okay. He could do that.

Wolf was now helping Hawk up, who was rubbing his sore neck. Wolf didn't care for the man very much, but he was still a member of K Unit. Speaking of which, "Where's Eagle and Fox?" Well, Ben, actually. He was still Fox here though. Here on the field. They better had not decided to split up.

"While you were busy getting yourself lost, your other idiotic team members decided to follow your lead and get themselves lost as well."

What a bastard.

"Actually, I was busy completing our mission. If you hadn't noticed."

He eyed Cub's body. It was an awful sight. Wolf wasn't a medic, like Snake, but judging by the amount of blood, the awful state Cub had been in when he first found him, and the huge frown on Snake's face, Wolf knew they had to get out of here.

Like he had read Wolf's mind, Snake spoke, "We have to get out of here. Cub's bad. Real bad. We need to find Eagle and Fox too, if they haven't gotten out yet."

Of course they wouldn't have gone out. SAS members didn't' leave comrades behind. Especially not K Unit.

Wolf nodded. "Snake, you're going to get Cub the hell out of here. Hawk and I will find the others and get out of here. Understood?"

He didn't like it. Not one bit. Unit's were not supposed to split up like that. "Understood."

**Now, I know this is starting to be K Unit centered, but it really can't be helped. Alex is in an awful state. I'm gonna have to do something about that…not sure how though. I promise more Alex in the next few chapters! So stay tuned ****J**

**~Cat**


	5. Bait

_This was it. This was finally the end. After all those times, you'd think he was used to the feeling. May be he was. Maybe that's why he wasn't scared He was tired. So, so tired. Maybe this was a good thing. Maybe it was a, what did they call it again? A blessing in disguise? Something like that. Jack was with her family now. Everyone would move on. He'd never be in the hands of M16 or Scorpia ever again. _

"_Hang in there, Cub."_

_Why? Why would he want to? What did he have left in this world? Yes. This was a blessing. He just wished it didn't hurt so much._

**Ignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreakline**

"Hang in there, Cub. We're almost out. Just, just hang in there." Snake mumbled quietly to the unconscious boy in his arms. He doubt the boy could hear him, but this was really more for himself. He needed to quit feeling guilty and _move_. Snake was walking as quickly as he could, but the Scorpia headquarters were _large,_ and filled with guards circling every exit. Not that there were many exits.

Being a soldier, the man had dealt with death more than the average person. The blood, the cold, pale skin. He'd been through it several hundred times, even more than the others. He was a medic too, after all.

But, Cub. Cub was a child. Cub didn't deserve to die. Not yet. Not now. Not right there in his arms.

Regardless of what the medic wanted, the amount of blood loss was enough to kill Cub. The kid was lucky to still have a pulse.

Snake shifted Cub in his arms. Arms that were covered in crimson red. Snake just walked that much faster.

A moan. A shiver.

"Cub?" He was waking up!

Another moan. Then a whimper.

And then, "I wouldn't move if I were you."

Snake cursed and went for his gun.

**Ignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreakline**

"Hey. Eagle. Talk to me here."

Eagle grunted a reply.

Ben sighed. They were locked up in what seemed like a large empty closet. With Scorpia guards right outside. How could he have let this happen? They were supposed to be rescuing Alex! He had let down the boy, and the rest of his unit was going to get binned, if not killed. Ben hoped Wolf and the others had reunited already and found Cub. They stood a better chance of not getting killed as a unit, after all. Ben was smart. He knew Scorpia wanted them alive. Or else they would have killed them by now. They were being held as hostages. For, - Ben cursed. They were going to trade him and Eagle for Alex. That had to be it. Scorpia never left their enemies alive. Never.

"Eagle. Wolf and the others are coming."

Eagle raised an eyebrow. "And you figured that out…how?" Scorpia was huge. Of course, he had no doubt they were trying to find them. Just, if they could or not.

The man was starting to look pale. From blood loss. He was dripping with blood. Ben tried to focus on the issue.

"We're being used as bait. They want Ale- Cub. "

"Great." Eagle hated playing bait.

"We're just gonna have to wait."

"Not much else to do, genius."

"You get grumpy when you're in pain, don't you?"

"Shut up, Fox."

Ben was trying to keep conversation going. There wasn't much he could do about Eagle's wound. They were tied up, after all. His partner didn't look great. He could probably last an hour of bleeding. He didn't know. He wasn't a medic, like Snake. God, he wished Snake was here right now.

"They'll come find us."

**Ignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreaklineignoremei'mjustabreakline**

"I'll tell you one last time. Shut. Up."

"I'm just saying, you should have listened to me. We needed back up. Two SAS soldiers in the middle of Scorpia Headquarters. Two! Have you ever heard of that before? Have you, oh fearless leader? And now look where you got us?"

Wolf didn't need a reminder. He knew he had screwed up royally. And his whole unit was going to pay. Hawk was right. He should have went out with Snake to get back up. But he had been an idiot. An idiot who didn't want to leave his comrades behind.

The door opened.

"Shut up, Hawk."

"Snake!"

**Was that alright? Personally, I didn't like this chapter. I hope you all did though. What do you think of those flashbacks? I wanted to include them because I keep on feeling like there isn't enough Alex Rider in this. The story will pick up in the next few chapters, so keep reading. And reviewing. ;)**

**~Cat**


End file.
